Addictions Come in All Forms
by YPR
Summary: Reno has an addiction. It's not smoking. It's sex. When his favorite relation requests that he takes a program for it, things only got more complicated. Rated M for Language and some sexual content. One shot story.
1. Chapter 1

"I think you have an addiction..." The bluish smoke of the cigarette would reach towards the heavens as the redheaded man took his place along the edge of the bed. His crimson bangs were stuck to his head from perspiration, a nice sheen of sweat glistened along his back in the dim light of the moderately sized room. He wore nothing but the bedsheets that hardly graced along his thin lap.

"I've been smokin' around you for five years.. and you tell me this now?"

"I'm not talking about that.. I'm talking about sex, Reno.."

"Yeah.. what about it?"

"Don't play stupid with me. What has it been.. five years yes? You come here almost three times a week.. no make that five counting the days you are off. I think it's time to head into some sort of five step program or something."

"You are kiddin' me Evana. There are steps to stop havin' sex? No fuckin' way!" He glanced at her from over his shoulder, the cigarette still placed between his pale lips. She was sprawled out on the bed, her hands along her chest region where the thin silk sheets were pulled up. He could still see all the detail of her body through the silken sheets. Her fuck me red ruby lipstick was slightly off center around her plush tiers. The silver makeup that once graced her eyes so perfectly was smeared to the side and through the foundation he could see the faint lines of aging.

She was older than him but not by much. The years of work and labor under the plates of Midgar and the hard work to get her status, had shown slightly on her figure. She still was as marvelous as ever to him. Not one flaw. Except the times when she acted more like his girlfriend instead of a Honey Bee Inn worker. They were there for one thing; pleasure.

She sighed and rolled over, wrapping one slender arm around his waist. "It's not like I'm complaining.. It's just that I care. When are you ever going to settle down? When you are dead? Having the dead around you being your bride?" Reno gave her a incredulous look.

"Necrophilia much?" He stated with his trademark grin. With a exasperated sigh, she slid her arm away from his warm figure, settling back along the crimson pillows. "Oh come on, I've been givin' you good business since I was a kid. You ain't gonna turn me away from it now are you?"

She gave him a simple shrug. "I am top lady around here, what I say goes.. and I could send all my services away for a mighty long time.." Reno groaned at her words, thrusting himself along his back and staring up along the textured ceiling of the room. The cigarette lined along his thin slender fingers. He eyed the stick carefully, noting the 'LS' brand that settled along the tip. "So.. you are sayin' unless I go to this program thingy.. I'm not allowed in here? At all? You know I could find my fix somewhere else.."

Truth of the matter he could. Reno was well known and his reputation was greater than he thought. She knew that he would have no trouble bedding someone that he met at one of his local regular bars. But to Reno it was the whole fact of wooing the girl, taking her back home, and finding some excuse not to call her the next day. It got rather tiring in the end. Most of the time he would stick to the Honey Bee Inn for that matter. He didn't have to worry about waking up and leaving, hoping the when he got home she was out of his clothes and out of the apartment.

He couldn't date around the office anymore. Although he took his share in flirting with the countless secretaries that graced the whole building. A few got to know him personally and now they just regarded him as a womanizer, gossiping to other women to stay clear of the man. He had his share in slaps around the work area as well. Sneers often got the best of him too. So it was wise to stick clear of the swinger life around his job. Although, his reputation there was the same as it was out on the streets.

"I know you could Reno.. but please? You know our relationship is a tad bit more than just fucking.. for me at least. You don't have to stay, just go to one meeting so I at least know you tried.." She gave him her usual pleading voice when she wanted something out of him, be it a request on how to please her or just getting her some sort of material object that made her happy for awhile. The Turk would stifle a small sigh between his lips. His form leaning over to stub the remains of the cancer stick out.

"Alright.. I'll go to one meetin' alright? Just for you." More on the account just for him as well. He didn't want to lose the privilege of being the Gold Member of The Honey Bee Inn. He was loved here and it helped him feel wanted. He had no family, besides what he considered the Turks. This was where he fulfilled his urges for lust instead of love. "You gotta do me a favor though.." She perked up lightly, her fingers curling along the linen sheets. "What?" She inquired, looking at his mischievous expression.

"You gotta give me a nice fuck before I leave. Make it .. a partin' gift." She bit her bottom lip, knowing she couldn't deny him. Although she already made her services to him. Reno gave her a weakness like no other man did. Perhaps it was his suave nature, his ego that made him have an attractive appeal. No matter, she complied by drawing the sheets up over his head, her arm weaving around his figure. There was a clap from his hands and all went dark inside the room aside from the candles that flickered.


	2. Chapter 2

-1The rather luxury car that Rude own pulled out of the muddy parking lot, leaving the redhead to stare dumbfounded on what was actually happening here. Before him was a moderately large red brick building, complete with the sign that placed the doctor's name with honor. The Turk fished inside his pocket, taking out his PHS and connecting a small headphone piece to the side. It traveled up and slipped into his ear. At least now he could listen to something while the therapist went on how he had a problem conducting his life.

He composed himself in his regular Turk attire. Navy suit, oxford shirt that was untucked and unbuttoned all the same. His left hand shoved into his navy pant's pockets, footage shuffling inside the already busy building. He passed all the rooms reading intently on each door that possessed some 'illness' or another. He found it comical still that being addicted to sex was some sort of problem. As long as they both got pleasure out of it. Right? Right? Rude had backed him up in doing this, he considered the man to have a problem as well. Perhaps this was just because he was getting tired of hearing Reno's guest next door all the time. Nearly most of the time he had to thrust his fist to the side of the wall, trying his best to keep the redhead's conductivity at a mild level. It normally never worked.

"I can't believe I'm doing this.." He sighed and slipped into the room which printed the 'disease' on the door of which he was entitled to. Elegant eyebrow arched as he took a good look at his classmates. There was this rather attractive looking girl. A rebel no doubt. Her hair was blonde and pink and her outfit was nothing more than what he usually saw at the strip joints. Short skirt with fishnet stockings, a jean top that hardly did it's justice in fitting over her cleavage. He promptly sat next to her. The rest of the room had older men in it, he was the youngest there. Apparently they were afraid to sit by the busty blonde in caution that they would receive a blow by her eight inch black heels.

"Hey babe.. You like the pootang too?" He inquired, leaning over and sprawling a smirk from his lips. She countered with a smile, those large luscious red lips peeling back to reveal her pearly white teeth. "You know it Sugar.." Her finger was brought up to twirl one pink layer of hair while the other played idly with her gum that she chomp in her mouth. Reno licked his lips, intrigued by her actions and her body language. "I bet this therapist is some old geezer.. Yah know.. Someone who gets off with stories that others talk 'bout… those sex stories. Why am I here?" He groaned but glanced over to his side to see her giggle and continue to play with that hot strand of hair.

The Turk grinned at the response he was getting from her, edging his seat closer to her in the process. The woman promptly got up, causing the Turk to follow her actions with his own mako infused eyes.

"Good morning group, I hope you saw the reaction that our redhead had here. He, after all, is a prime example on how we are going to kick this addiction of ours."

Reno blinked incredibly, he just hit on his 'teacher' of sorts. But hell, it felt pretty damn good. Smugly leaning back in his chair, he crossed his arms over his chest. "What kinda teacher wears an outfit like that?" The therapist turned to him, leaning down and very well exposing her cleavage towards him. He couldn't help but look.

"To ensure men such as you.. That looks aren't always what they seem." She adjusted herself back up, slipping a large trench coat over the goods she possessed. Reno rolled his eyes, pressing the volume button on his PHS up. It happened to be Nine Inch Nails, Closer. She heard the small noise that echoed near his area and quickly flicked the headphone piece out of his ear.

"What are you doing?!" He bellowed, trying hard to tug on the other end. Too late, she was already listening in on the words. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to confiscate this and delete that god-awful song off your system. One of the Rules in this class is that you can't listen to anything that conducts thoughts of sexual activity.. And I really don't think the words "I want to fuck you like an animal" Is appropriate for this classroom."

With the headphones gone and his pride damaged the man had no other choice but to endure the next hour of this. At least she was hot, really hot. Maybe.. By the end of the week he could get her in bed.


End file.
